Generally, a mute holder is a device to hold the music instrument mutes on a conventional music stand and then can be used to prevent the music instrument mutes being placed on the ground surface. In particular, while the musician is standing up to play music instruments, the musician can rapidly take, exchange, and return the music instrument mutes to the mute holder. In order to provide easy access to the required types of mutes during the playing of different types of music instruments, a variety of ways to attach the mute holder on the music stand are provided in the current market.
A conventional mute holder comprises a plurality of holder rings swingably mounted on a pivot, and a clamp portion connected to the pivot and configured to lock on a rod stand of the music stand. Therefore, the conventional mute holder can be affixed on the rod stand at different fixed levels. Accordingly, the clamp portion is needed to be adjusted to lock on the different thicknesses of the rod stand, and however, the clamp portion do not adapt well, nor can they be adjusted to hold the holder rings firmly. Also, a supplemental tool is required to adjust the clamp portion to attach the mute holder on the music stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,870 discloses a mute holder having a first member pivotably connected to a second member, wherein the first member comprises a plurality of receptacles to hold the music instrument mutes, and the second member comprises a top side to hang on the music stand and a bottom side to hingedly connect with the first member. However, the installation of the mute holder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,870 is complicated to the user to attach the mute holder on the music stand immediately, and the structure of the mute holder is not sturdy to support the heavy-weighted mutes since the first member and the second member have consisted of a plurality of elongated metal/plastic strips.
Hence, there is a continuing need for a new design of mute holder configured to attach on the music stand, wherein the new design of mute holder is sturdy in construction and high efficient in operation.
All referenced patents, applications, and literature are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The disclosed embodiments may seek to satisfy one or more of the desires mentioned above. Although the present embodiments may obviate one or more of the desires mentioned above, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiments might not necessarily obviate them.